


With A Stroke of My Brush

by FatyGSquare



Series: Quarantink [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, General!Javier, M/M, Painter!Yuzuru, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Yuzuru paints as he feels.This time he feels too much.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666186
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	With A Stroke of My Brush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!!! Second piece for the Quarantink challenge!
> 
> Prompt today was ‘paint’.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

He has been sitting in front of his easel for hours, canvas as blank as it was when he bought it. He’s pretty sure the paint is drying on the palette, and the brush feels heavy in his hand.

This had never happened before to Yuzuru. Drawing and painting are things that have always come naturally for him, as easy as breathing. Actually, easier, what with his strange lung condition.

But this portrait, this new commission is proving itself an impossible task. The man he had been asked to portray was beyond handsome, ceremonial uniform fit to perfection on a body sculpted by the gods, a face so stunning it hurt to look at it, eyes the same color of that strange sweet beverage he had been offered at his house.

His hand moves on its own, and the magic begins.

Yuzuru paints as he feels, and this time, he feels Javier guide his hand.

When it is done, Yuzuru cannot bring himself to give it up, until the man himself comes for it.

An unbending spirit, some used to call him. Headstrong and wild, coming and going with the wind.

Untamable.

Then why is he ready to bend to this man’s wish?

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments! 💜


End file.
